Anime Battle
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: Who would win in a fight between Monkey D. Luffy and Natsu Dragneel? How about Kirito and Asuna vs Lelouche and Suzaku? Here in Anime Battle we do the research and analyses to determine who would win in a fight.
1. Luffy VS Natsu

Anime Battle  
Chapter 1: Luffy VS Natsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Monkey D. Luffy or Natsu Dragneel

It was a fine day on the Grand Line. The sea was calm, the sky was clear, and there was a slight breeze. On the open sea there was a ship, it was a large vessel, with a lion's head mast. Aboard were the Strawhat pirates who were currently lounging around on deck.

"I'm so bored…" Luffy groaned from the deck. He was wearing his trademark red vest and blue shorts, and Strawhat. In the lookout station above, Zoro was busy looking for an island; he spotted a small dot on the horizon.

"Island ahead!" He called.

"What?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"What?" Nami asked checking her log pose.

Luffy ran to the figurehead and looked out, shielding his eyes with a hand. "I see it!" he shouted.

Grabbing the masthead behind him he launched backward and pulled himself back. "Gum Gum: Rocket!" He launched himself off the mast and flew toward the island.

Meanwhile, on the island itself, Natsu was walking along a beach. "Ah, I wonder where everyone else got to. They told me to meet them on the beach…" He said putting his hands behind his head.

Suddenly a noise echoed across the open sea, and a dark spot flew across the sky.

"What the?" Natsu asked as the spot flew closer.

Luffy was fast approaching the island, his rocket had only carried him so far and now he was falling quickly. He crashed into the sand and created a large curtain of the powdery material.

Natsu had seen the object falling and right before it crashed into the beach he caught a glimpse of a person.

"What the hell?" he asked as he pushed himself up from the sudden impact.

Luffy stood up and looked over to see Natsu. "Who are you?" He asked

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, Dragonslayer of Fairy Tail. Who are you?"

"Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will become King of the Pirates!"

"King of the… you're a pirate?" Natsu asked

"Yeah, with a 400 million berry bounty."

Natsu grinned "I like those numbers." He said "That sounds like enough to pay for Lucy's rent."

"Wait, are you a bounty hunter?" Luffy asked

"For this fight, yeah." Natsu said lifting his fists

Luffy raised his own.

**Combatants set. Fight!**

Natsu rushed forward "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

Luffy leapt back, sliding through the sand as Natsu slammed his flaming fist into the beach creating a small explosion of sand.

"Gum Gum… Pistol!" Luffy stretched his arm back before stepping forward and punching. Natsu leapt into the air, dodging the attack. "Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu's hands lit on fire as he swung in a downward slash at Luffy. Luffy leapt back again and when the fires calmed he stretched, wrapping himself around Natsu binding his arms and legs.

"Ah! What the hell?" Natsu asked looking around at his bound body, "Gum Gum… Bell." Luffy stretched his neck bringing his head back before rushing it back, slamming it into Natsu's in a massive head butt, releasing his arms and legs to let Natsu fly.

The Dragonslayer crashed into the sand slid for a minute before resting on the ground. He pushed himself up rubbing his head.

"Ow ow ow… that hurt you bastard!" He shouted

Luffy remained quiet, lifting his fists in preparation for an attack. Natsu quickly scrambled to his feet and dashed forward. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

Luffy dodged it easily by jumping to his left. He swung his foot around and kicked Natsu in the back of the head sending him headfirst into the sand. He growled as he pushed himself up and swung his fist in a backhand, the flames pouring off it in an intense heat, and drilled Luffy in the side. He slid a few feet and stopped, his arms braced in front of his chest, ready to defend an attack.

"You're pretty good." Natsu said with a grin as he stood and glared at Luffy.

"You're not bad yourself." Luffy said lowering his arms

"Too bad you're going to have to deal with my full power!" Natsu shouted

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" he leapt back and flipped before releasing a large blast of flames from his mouth, the attack blasted toward Luffy who crouched on the ground. "Gear… Second." His skin gained a pink hue and steam rolled off his body. As the attack closed in on him he disappeared. The fire blasted into the sand melting it into glass. Natsu landed and looked around.

"Where'd he go?"

Luffy suddenly appeared behind him, mid-fist swing. Natsu turned slightly to catch the punch to the face, and sending him barreling through the sand. He stopped and rolled over, shaking as he pushed himself up.

"Not a bad tactic there." He said as he pushed himself to his feet.

Luffy set himself up in a position, his arm back by his head hand in a fist. His other arm out in front of him, aiming like a sight.

"Gum Gum… Jet Pistol!" His arm disappeared for a second before it drilled into Natsu's stomach. This sent the Dragonslayer flying through the air, just off the ground; he landed in the sand and stayed there for a minute. Luffy canceled his gear second and collapsed to the ground.

A whistling sound echoed in both combatants ears before an explosion shook the ground. Luffy and Natsu looked over to see marine ships had encircled the sunny, and they'd begun fire on the island. Natsu looked over and saw a giant flame that was burning the forest. He grinned as he pushed himself up and absorbed the fire. He turned to see Luffy was still lying on the ground. He rushed over, his fist a lite as he dropped into Luffy's stomach. Luffy coughed as the attack drove his body into the beach.

"My turn." Natsu said as he began to swing his fists and attack Luffy, switching between his many techniques. Eventually he stopped, panting and out of breath. He walked away from Luffy was burned all over his body. Luffy pushed himself up and put his thumb in his mouth. "Gear Third." Natsu continued to walk away, not noticing the growing shadow behind him. He smirked to himself.

"A job well done, now to get the police to arrest this guy and the money is mine." Natsu put his hands behind his head.

"Gum Gum…" Natsu turned, his eyes widening as he beheld Luffy's giant arm. "Giant Pistol!" The enlarged fist drove into Natsu, sending him drilling into a tree. Natsu slid to the ground, unconscious. Luffy's arm, as well as his entire body, shrunk down to the size of a small child, he then proceeded to drop to the ground, breathing heavily.

**Win: Monkey D. Luffy**

**Weapons: Fist VS Fist (Tie)**

**Armor: Clothes VS Clothes (Tie)**

**Fighting Style: Rubber Martial Arts VS Fire Magic Martial Arts (Undetermined)**

**Perks/Outside Help: N/A VS N/A**

**Forms: Gear Second & Gear Third VS Uncontrolled Lighting Fire Dragon (Luffy)**

**X Factor: Gum Gum Fruit VS Fire Dragonslayer Magic (Due to Rubber's high melting point, Natsu's mostly impact fighting style had little to no effect on Luffy, while Luffy's own adaptable style allowed him to quickly pick up on Natsu's weak points and use them to his advantage)**


	2. Kirito & Asuna VS Lelouch & Suzaku

Anime Battle  
Chapter 2: Kirito & Asuna VS Lelouch & Suzaku

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved

In a small town, two figures were walking through the street. It was midday, and the sky was blue with clouds dotted throughout. People walked past the pair, paying them no mind. One of the two, a male, was dressed in a black cloak, on his back was a pair of blades, one with a diamond blue handle, the other with a midnight black one. His hair was jet black and fell down over his forehead. The other was a girl, she had a white uniform with red trim on the outfit, a cape that down to her ankles, on her waist was a white rapier with a diamond blue guard, she had long red hair that reached mid-back. They walked through the town into the nearby woods.

"Asuna, where did you hear about this quest?" The boy asked

"I heard about it from an NPC. Don't worry Kirito-kun, if you need to, I can protect you." She said smiling at him childishly

He glared at her "I can handle myself, thank you very much."

As the pair made their way through the forest, another set of people was waiting in a clearing nearby.

"Lelouch, what did you do?" one of them asked.

He was a young man, about eighteen, he had brown hair, green eyes, and wore a white suit with black covering his arms and legs and a gold band to separate the two.

"I don't know, the program should've worked… but this is obviously not home." The other, Lelouch, replied.

He had black hair, strange purple eyes, and was wearing a black uniform with gold buttons and a square design on the chest.

"What are we supposed to do now? We don't even know where we are?" The first one asked

"Calm down Suzaku, I'll figure something out!" Lelouch shouted

They both stopped when they heard rustling in the bushes nearby. They turned to see Kirito and Asuna come out of the greenery. The pairs froze as they locked eyes. Kirito activated his perception check and it told him the two standing before him weren't players, or normal monsters.

"These two must be the event you were talking about Asuna." He said as he drew his twin blades

She nodded as she produced her own rapier. Lelouch looked to Suzaku who nodded.

"I'll take care of them, find some way to get us out of this." Suzaku said

"Right." Lelouch ran off into the woods, Kirito attempted to pursue him, but Suzaku seemed to appear in front of him, spinning in mid-kick. Kirito lifted his blades to block the attack and it slammed home, sending him sliding in the dirt.

**A/N: Seeing as Lelouch and Suzaku don't belong in SAO, they are not effected by the blades as the players are, also, I'm going to add two weapons into the game (Arms/Legs, and Lelouch's pistol) so as they register as weapons that can be blocked and used (It also supplies a reason Suzaku didn't lose his leg just now)**

"He's more powerful than I'd expected. Asuna, we'll need to work together to take him down." Kirito said looking back at her. She nodded and together they rushed forward.

Suzaku lifted his arms, blocking Kirito's initial swing, he leapt back to avoid the follow-up from the second blade. Spiraling on the spot and dodging slightly to his left to avoid Asuna's charge that followed. He lifted his arm, throwing the forearm straight up before drilling down into Asuna's back. This cost him as Kirito slashed him across the chest sending him sprawling into the bushes.

"Are you ok?" Kirito asked

Asuna nodded as she used a red crystal to heal herself.

Suzaku pushed himself out of the bushes and charged, wanting to end this fight quickly.

Meanwhile, Lelouch had found his way to town, after tracking down a local detachment of the town guard, he used his geass to control him, having them do his bidding.

Back at the fight, Suzaku dodged another one of Asuna's charges and leapt into the air to avoid an attack by Kirito.

"Asuna, we need to do a switch." He said

She nodded and leapt back behind him.

Suzaku landed, kicking up dirt and dust underneath him. He immediately saw Kirito's attack and lifted his arms in an X to block it. Kirito brought his blades down, then up, throwing Suzaku's arms askew. "Switch!" Kirito leapt back as Asuna came charging forward, Suzaku's arms were still thrown off but suddenly his eyes were outlined in red. He seemed to move with unhuman speed as he reached down and grabbed Asuna's blade. He clenched his fist, holding it in place as his hand began to bleed. Leaning back into a flip he kicked Asuna in the chin and sent her sprawling, knocking her out cold. Kirito growled in anger as he rushed forward.

Suzaku attempted to dodge, but was soon caught up in Kirito's fifty-rapid-combo. After that attack finished, Suzaku fell to the ground, cut open and bleeding everywhere. Kirito hid Asuna's unconscious body and made his way back to town, using his perception skill to follow Lelouch. As he entered the previous village he noticed that a group of the town guard was barring his path.

"Halt, in the name of the law!" one shouted

"Law? What law have I broken?" Kirito asked

"The law of living, according to our lord Lelouch vi Britannia!" The guard replied

Kirito growled, _"He must've possessed them somehow." _He suddenly charged into the group of guards, hacking and slashing his way through them easily. He appeared on the other side of the crowd and waited, the bodies slumped over and fell to the ground. Kirito stood and looked around, not seeing the other event mob. A sudden groaning at his feet caught his attention, looking down he saw a pitfall trap had been laid, but before he could respond it collapsed sending him into a deep hole. He hit the ground and took fall damage, putting his health gauge dangerously low.

Kirito stood, making his way toward the walls, trying to find a way out, but it was futile, the walls had been carved perfectly smooth, there was no way he'd be able to get out without help. He sat down and sighed, looking up to see the other event monster.

"You!" He shouted standing immediately.

Lelouch smiled to himself "All according to plan." He said as he produced his pistol and fired three shot into Kirito, draining his life gauge so that he blacked out.

**Win: Lelouch and Suzaku**

**Weapons: Kirito's Twin Swords & Asuna's Rapier VS Suzaku's Arms and Legs & Lelouch's Pistol and Geass (Kirito & Asuna)**

**Armor: Kirito's Cloak of the Abyss & Asuna's Blood Oath Knights uniform VS Suzaku's Knightmare Pilot suit & Lelouch's School Uniform (Kirito & Asuna)**

**Fighting Style: Twin Swords & Fast Sword VS Mixed Martial Arts & Tactical Abuse (Kirito & Asuna)**

**Perks/ Outside Help: N/A & N/A VS Suzaku's Geass to live & Lelouch's creatable outside help (Lelouch and Suzaku)**

**Forms: N/A & N/A VS N/A & N/A**

**X-Factor: Teamwork (Usually attacking a foe at one time together, Asuna and Kirito more than overpower the minions in SAO and have a tough time defeating bosses on their own, considering Suzaku's split second reaction time and his finely honed body and skills, he could hold his own against them both, as long as they didn't attack him back to back [Which he would've eventually been beaten that way, as shown with the switch] While Suzaku does most of the fighting in Code Geass, Lelouch has a very adaptable mind and an extremely high intelligence. So while Suzaku held his own against Kirito and Asuna, this gave time for Lelouch to prepare a trap for one or the both of them [Since Suzaku took out Asuna it didn't matter])**

**I didn't actually kill anyone (Suzaku's Geass to live will keep him alive until he can receive treatment) because of the rules of SAO: If someone is killed then they die in the real world, and who knows, we may have need of Kirito or Asuna in future battles**


	3. Mustang VS Shirou

Anime Battle  
Chapter 3: Mustang VS Shirou

Disclaimer: I do not own Mustang or Shirou

Mustang was walking through the streets of the capital, it was a sunny day outside and he was enjoying the fresh air after being locked up in his office so long. He looked up at the sky and took in a deep breath, his gloved hands were held behind his back and a pistol could be seen on his belt.

Mustang looked back down to see a man swinging a pair of swords at him.

"What the?" he asked, leaping back to dodge.

The figure finished the strike and held the swords at his sides.

"Who are you?" Mustang asked.

The figure remained silent as he ran toward Mustang, swinging his sword at head level.

Mustang ducked to avoid the slashed and punched the man in the stomach. He staggered backwards holding a hand to his gut, he glared up at Mustang.

"I'm Shirou. My goal is to end war." He readied his blades again.

Mustang stood up straight and lifted his right hand up and put his fingers together. "Then you're going about it in all the wrong ways."

**Combatants Set, Fight!**

Mustang snapped his fingers and a blast of fire emerged from his glove and shot toward Shirou. He dodged to the left coming up in a half-crouch he charged at Mustang. Mustang leapt back to avoid Shirou's double slash and snapped his fingers once on each hand sending a pair of fireballs at Shirou.

Shirou slashed through them, but his swords seemed to collapse. He reached toward the ground and pulled another pair from what seemed like thin air.

Mustang snapped both of his hands and swept his hands through the air summoning a large ring of fire around Shirou. He charged through the ring burning himself to slash Mustang at chest level, Mustang dodged easily and snapped his fingers creating another blast of fire. Shirou got hit head on and fell back. Mustang snapped his fingers in rapid succession releasing a barrage of fireballs that Shirou took one after another as he charged him.

A portal opened behind Mustang and Shirou kicked him into it sending them toppling into an alternate dimension where the ground was littered with weapons. Mustang lifted his hand and snapped his fingers, but nothing happened.

"What?"

Shirou slashed him across the arm which made Mustang gasp in pain and grab his forearm.

He jumped back and slid across the ground as Shirou went to strike him again. Shirou kept chasing Mustang around trying to slash him but just missing. Mustang had failed the few times he'd tried to start a fire. Eventually he got one attempt to work and shot a fireball at Shirou.

"That's what it was…" he lifted both arms and began to release a rapid string of fireballs that hit the ground and stayed burning. Shirou attempted to hit Mustang again, but he kept missing as Mustang dodged.

The two went back and forth, darting in and out of the pits of fire, Mustang always led Shriou into them so he didn't get hurt. After what seemed like hours Shirou was beginning to wear down, his attacks weren't as fast or as aggressive as before.

"Seems you're beginning to tire out." Mustang said to him, "why don't we just end this now?"

"Agreed." Shirou said as he charged at Mustang once more.

Mustang sighed and pulled his pistol from his waist and fired three rounds at Shriou. He swept his swords up and blocked two of them, but the third pierced his cheek sending him toppling to the ground. As he laid there bleeding Mustang walked over to him and aimed the pistol at his head.

"I'm sorry, but you almost got in my way of becoming Fuhrer, and I can't allow that to happen again." He fired the gun and Shirou's vision went dark.

**Winner: Mustang!**

**Weapons: Mustang's Fire Alchemy and Military Pistol VS Shirou's Infinite Blades (Mustang)**

**Armor: Military Uniform VS Craftable shiels (Shirou)**

**Fighting Style: Strategic Flame Alchemy VS Unlimited Hack and Slash (Mustang)**

**Perks/Outside Help: Alchemy VS Unlimited Blades (Mustang)**

**Forms: N/A VS N/A**

**X-Factor: Conviction: Shirou's goal is to end wars and keep peace, while Mustang's goal is to try and take over a country. It takes more energy and conviction to work your way through the system to become leader of a country than it does to be a vigilante trying to reform a nation through force, and Shirou goes about it all the wrong ways by trying to force his way through regardless of the damage he takes.**


	4. Zoro VS Starrk

Anime Battle  
Chapter 4: Zoro VS Starrk

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Bleach, or any of the characters involved

Zoro was walking through the city they'd found on one of the islands in their travels. Curiously the island appeared deserted and the buildings were built in a fashion none of the crew recognized. Luffy had then split them up to look for anyone or any sign of habitation. Zoro had been told to go East, but instead now travelinging in a Westward direction, his hands were behind his head as he looked at the sky while he walked.

A flash of movement caught his eye, he reached down to his swords and pulled one part-way out of the sheath.

"Who goes there?" he asked.

Two figure stepped out of the shadows of an alley, a young girl and an middle-aged man, both wearing a strange white outfit with black accents.

"Who are you? And how did you get here?" The man asked.

"I'll be asking questions here… who are you? And why is this island deserted?" Zoro asked.

"You shouldn't be here, this is a dangerous place." The man said, reaching down toward his waist where Zoro saw he had a katana.

He rushed forward, drawing and slashing in one motion, but with what seemed inhuman speed the man caught Zoro's blade with his own. He leapt back as he saw the girl pull a sword out as well.

"Who are you?" They asked each other.

The man chuckled, "I am known as Coyote Starrk, and this is my partner Lilynette Gingerbuck." He said, putting his hand on the girl's head.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro." Zoro said as he drew his other two swords, putting one his mouth.

"Hm, seems we're in for an interesting battle Lillynette." Starrk said as he readied his sword.

She nodded as she readied her own sword. A crashing noise drew the attention of the three combatants as Nami stumbled out of an alley, a trash can falling next to her.

"Nami?" Zoro asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Me? I should be asking you! You're in the wrong area and-"

Nami stopped her rant as she realized what was going on, quickly reaching for the climatact she stood next to Zoro, the staff held in her hand.

"Who are these guys?" She asked him.

"A fellow swordsman and his partner, I plan on defeating them to find out some answers about this island." Zoro said.

Nami nodded and glared at the other two, readying her staff.

**Combatants Set: FIGHT!**

Zoro was off in a flash, slashing his three swords at Starrk who caught them all on his one blade with one hand. Lillynette went to strike Zoro but Nami blocked her attack with her staff and spun the sword out of her hand, breaking the staff apart and spinning two ends small red and blue orbs began to float toward the sky. Starrk watched in mild interest as Lillynette scrambled to pick up her sword. Zoro leapt back with Nami as she spun the third piece sending a small yellow orb into the clouds formed by the previous orbs. A lightning strike came down and hit Starrk. He didn't seem phased as the attack ceased.

"That's impossible!" Nami said, her eyes wide.

Zoro didn't care as he ran forward again and assaulted Starrk with a barrage of swings and slashes. Starrk blocked each without a care. Lillynette ran over with her own sword. Starrk put in a few attacks in the middle of Zoro's barrage which put him on the defensive as these left openings which allowed Starrk to continue to push. Starrk was now unleashing a barrage of attacks on Zoro who blocked each new attack with one of his three swords. Lillynette pushed with Starrk, trying to find a place to attack when Nami hit her in the side of her head with her staff. Lillynette flew a few feet before crashing into the ground, she growled as she stood up and charged Nami, holding her katana above her head. Nami easily dodged the attack and hit her with the climatact again. She yelled as she leapt up and tried to stab her.

Starrk noticed this little bout out of the corner of his eye, leaping back toward Lillynette he grabbed her hand and they began to glow. When the light faded Starrk was standing before them armed with two pistols, one black and one white. He aimed them at Nami and Zoro and unleashed a barrage of bullets that they both dodged.

"Nami! Go get Luffy and the others." Zoro told her.

She nodded and ran off into another alley. Starrk allowed her to leave before firing a non-stop barrage of rounds at Zoro who blocked the bullets with his swords, he ran forward attempting to close the distance, when he was within swinging distance Starrk's figure blurred and he appeared on top of one of the nearby buildings. Releasing another barrage Zoro charged, leaping from the sidewalk up into the air. Starrk backed up a few steps as Zoro landed on the roof of the building, charging Starrk again. Starrk again blurred, this time he appeared in mid-air about thirty feet above Zoro.

He released another barrage before he reloaded his guns. Zoro held his swords out: "Dragon Twister" His cyclone of energy spiraled up toward Starrk which caused his bullets to go off course and throw Starrk off balance. Zoro leapt into the air and slashed at him again, Starrk blocked with his pistols and disappeared for a third time. Starrk sighed as he lifted his pistols up.

"Lillynette." He said.

A smoke began to issue from the barrel of Starrk's guns which took the form of wolves, a hundred of them. Zoro looked up at them, he glared as he leapt into the air to slice them to pieces, one of them darted forward and bit him on the arm, exploding in a sudden ball of fire which knocked Zoro to the ground. A blond haired blur darted past and smacked another wolf out of the way. When they landed Zoro looked up at Sanji and he glared at him.

"What are you doing here you Perverted Cook?" He asked, "I was handling this by myself just fine."

"Nami-san told me you needed help so I came running as fast as I could, I knew I should've just let you die you stupid marimo!" Sanji shouted back.

The two arguing confused Starrk as he watched them bicker back and forth with each other, Zoro even attempted to cut Sanji with his swords but the blond-haired cook dodged easily.

"let's just finish them off." Starrk said to his guns.

"Right." Lillynette's voice issued from his weapons.

He aimed his twin pistols at the pair of pirates and fired again, along with his bullets the 98 remaining wolves rushed toward the two bickering friends.

Zoro and Sanji looked up out of the corner of their eyes and launched from the spot, dodging the barrage of attacks, and the ensuing explosion. They slid across the building rooftop and glared up at Starrk. Standing, Sanji lit a cigarette in his mouth while Zoro tied his bandanna on his head.

"Seems they're just now getting serious." Starrk said as Lillyenette summoned another 100 wolves.

Sanji and Zoro leapt into the air, slashing and kicking their way through the wolf pack, ignoring their explosions until they closed in on Starrk, he blurred and appeared fifty feet away before unloading his pistols on them.

This continued for hours as the combatants continued the process, Zoro occasionally getting hit, but hitting Starrk in the process. Sanji had dropped out of the combat to take care of the wolves that Lillynette continued to summon. Zoro and Starrk were now panting heavily, staring each other down. Zoro ran forward again, ready to slice his opponent to pieces, Starrk lifted his pistols and fried a rapid barrage. Zoro took a few bullets on the sides, grazing his body as he slashed Starrk across the chest with just the tip of his blade. Starrk flashed away again, floating in their some distance above Zoro. Zoro leapt up and closed his eyes to focus. "108 pound cannon!" He slashed his swords and sent out a large energy blast that hit Starrk shredding his body and clothes. Starrk released a barrage that pierced Zoro all over his body as he fell toward the ground. The two combatants hit the ground and attempted to rise, before falling over. Sanji ran over and put Zoro on his shoulder, glaring over at Lillynette who was now supporting Starrk they turned and left the battlefield.

**Match Decision: Draw!**

**Weapons: Zoro's Three Swords VS Starrk and Lillynette's sword, Starrk's Twin Pistols (Starrk)**

**Armor: Zoro's Clothes VS Starrk's Iron Skin (Starrk)**

**Fighting Style: Zoro's adaptable non-stop attack VS Immobile, and evading Gunslinger (Zoro)**

**Perks/Outside Help: Zoro's unstoppable will Nami/Sanji VS Starrk's Spiritual Pressure Lillynette/100 wolf pack (Tie)**

**Forms: Zoro's Super Strength, Asura VS Starrk's Full form/ Resurrecion (tie)**

**X-Factor: Zoro's Will VS Starrk's Power: Zoro would continue his assault even after Starrk riddled him with bullets or cut him to shreds, the only way this fight would've ended was for them both to run out of energy, because as each attack Zoro can use Starrk can well over counter with anything in his arsenal. The big factor here was Starrk's flash stepping, he would warp away as Zoro would close the distance to make it harder on Zoro.**

**I think this match had too many variables to call for a clear winner, I mean if Zoro had realized what Lillynette was and taken her out, or just taken her out in the first place because she was a weaker nuiscance then Starrk would've been under-powered the entire fight.**


End file.
